


Soul-Mates

by Silverwing069



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Got this idea from my Thor Peter One-Shot, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Spolers for any one who hasn't seen GotG 2, ThunderLord, this is all for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverwing069/pseuds/Silverwing069
Summary: Now that Ego is dead Thanos is on the move and has Two Infinity Stones in his possession already, In desperation to keep at least one from falling in his hands. The Nova Core Returns the Power Stone back over to the Guardians of the Galaxy along with a message to Asgard. They take them both and along the way find Thor Stranded in space. Peter Quill come to find out some of his Celestial History is not a good one but one thing that might tern out for the better is a strange feeling the two have have for each other despite their races history. But they are soon forced to turn to Earth and warn them of Thanos since Earth has Two infinity Stones. Will they reach them in time or will it be to late.(Hey I did as best as I could and did the proof reading and stuff myself. If I missed anything please let me know.)





	1. The First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is only the first chapter I am not sure if I will even continue this though if it gets a certain amount of views then I will.

"I don't understand why are you giving this back to us?" He was holding the silver sphere that in-cased the Infinity Stone. The commander of the Nova core stared at Peter and his team. "Thanos is on the Hunt for these Stones himself now. He has the Life Stone and recently Asgard was raided and the Space stone was stolen from there as well."

 

He heard Gamora gasp and he shifted closer to her as comfort. They may have ended their relationship but it was on good turns so they were still friends at least. "He already has two." The women continued. "He will be searching frantically for the other four. And you guys are constantly on the move. If we can protect one from falling into his hands then we will."

 

"I am Groot." She stared confused and Rocket sighed. "He said thanks but we can't take it we have enough on our plate as it is. and personally I feel the same way we can't take something like this" Drax stepped forward "I agree with Rocket and Groot but I also agree with Her if this stone is safe with anyone it is safe with us." Mantis hugged Peter's arm as she chipped in. "Especially if it is Peter wielding it."

 

Peter considered both of them they all had good points but... "What about you Gamora?" She looked thoughtful as he asked her opinion. "I think we should take it. Anything to keep at least one stone away from Thanos." Peter sighed "well three out of two so I guess we take it." Rocket growled "Now hold on there Star-Lord, you haven't given a vote."

 

"I did, by agreeing with them so yeah three against two, we're taking it."

 

He honestly had his doubts about taking the stone but what choice did they have. The general smiled good. "Good now one more thing. I do need you to travel to Asgard. They have been decimated recently and there are some survivors, I need you to go to their kind and ask if they require some assistance in rebuilding and if they do then we will send help."

 

Peter nodded pocketing the orb "all right boss lady you got it." Peter walked out and the others fallowed. Mantis gave him a look as she walked next to him, he knew she knew his feeling and he shook his head. She nodded and didn't say anything.

 

\----------

 

"So the thing that brought us all together is back with us." He was staring at the Silver sphere the ship was on auto Pilot and they all stared at the sphere as well. Mantis looked confused till Drax explained. "We meet each other dew to that Stone. They were on a contract with a buyer I was... Well... Lets just say unpleasant."

 

They all smiled Mantis came over to look closer. Then looked at Peter seriously. "May... May I see it?" Peter looked at the others who shrugged. There was no harm in letting her see it. "Just promise me you won't touch it?" He asked and she nodded.

 

He opened the top  and held the top piece in one hand while the other held the opened sphere to reveal a sparkling shiny purple gem. She stared in awe at it he had forgotten how new she was to the team. it seemed like they had her forever already. Peter looked over as he saw Rocket fumbling for something.

 

"What are you doing?" He asked "Just leave it there I have an idea." was his answer, Rocket soon came with a tape measure, where Rocket got one Peter would never know. He started to measure the stone for some strange reason wrote it down and then measured Peter's wrist.

 

"Okay seriously Rocket what are you doing?" The racoon wrote down the measurements again and ran off. "You will see when I am done!" He called up Peter shrugged and plugged in his Zoon. Listening to the instant play song Yandu had always had it on. He began to actually pay attention while Drax told Mantis the story of how they all meet.

 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he knew it was Gamora. "Hey." He smiled when she spoke. He brought his hand to hers and sighed. "You know I really wish thing's worked out between us." He stated "I know so do I but... Kind of hard when one of us wants children and the other doesn't."

 

He looked up at her "yeah I know..." He sat in the pilot chair and she stood but they were both silent. "I miss him." Peter suddenly blurted out when the Father and Son song started playing. "I didn't know him like you and Rocket but... I can say I miss him to."

 

It had only been a few months since Yandu's death and he still grieved for him.

 

\----------

 

"Okay Quill come here this is specifically for you." He heard Rocket's voice and put the ship on auto Pilate. They were almost close enough to get to Asgard now since it had been a few days.

 

Peter sat up and went over to Rocket. "Okay little guy what is it?" "This is a bracelet specifically designed for you. It will only be able to be taken off by you once you put it on. No one will even be able to touch it as long as it is on you." Peter cocked his head curiously but took it and snapped it on.

 

They heard a tiny little noise once it clicked into place. "So now no one can touch it or anything but me?" "Yup!" Rocket answered his question with pride. "Why make such a thing for him though?" Asked Drax "I'm glad you asked Drax, Quill give me the orb." Peter was really having second thoughts but gave it to him and Rocket opened it.

 

"Now push that little butten to open it." Peter did as told and a little hatch thing in the bracelet opened. "Now push and hold it." Rocket instructed and Peter did so. There was some sort of pull and the Infinity Stone slipped inside the bracelet and the hatch closed. Peter yelped expecting the surge of power but nothing happened.

 

"Good now listen carefully Quill since you are the sole wielder of that stone now it's power can only be accessed when the hatch is open. Oh and that butten closes it." Peter stared at the bracelet with the enclosed Infinity Stone.

 

"Why make this for me?" He asked Rocket closed the now empty orb. "Because it's going to stay with us, and you know Thanos will eventually find out we have it. So we trust you to use it. I mean you did once. We know you can gain control of it."

 

Peter understood his point but was about to argue when Gamora spoke up. "He is right we will have to face Thanos eventually and he already has two of them. We could use the very thing he is searching for against him."

 

Peter really thought this over and stood up taking a couple of steps back from everyone he pushed the butten to open it and the purple stone was revealed. The only time he ever used this was when he touched it. He didn't know how to call it...

 

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes reaching for the power he felt now that the bracelet was attached to him. He felt it rise a little slowly since he as new to this. When it reached the surface he heard gasping.

 

He opened his eyes to see a purple ball of energy in his hand. He smiled it grew a little but now he pushed it down with some force within himself and the ball shrunk soon Peter was able to find a steady level and he was gaining a little confidence.

 

"Wow..." He heard Mantis breath Something caught his attention outside. "Holly shit..." He closed off access to the stone and closed the Bracelet going into he Pilate seat and everyone stared out at the decimation. "I am Groot?"

 

"I have no idea." Peter answered when suddenly something hit the windshield of the ship. "Oh my gosh get it off!" Rocket started Yelling. Peter clamped his hand around his snout and glared. "Dude that is not a space bug it's a person!"

 

Peter turned his helmet on and put the ship on stand still attaching a cable to himself and grabbed something to help the stranger breath. He opened the latch and went out he managed to get the strange man off the windshield and attach the object to him.

 

A purple yet also see through like armor materialized on the stranger. then Drax and Groot started pulling him back. As soon as they were in the ship and the latch closed Peter yelped as he collapsed under the stranger's weight.

 

Drax... DRAX of all people had a hard time getting the stranger's dead weight off of him. Drax and Groot got him onto one of the couch Seats down below and Peter took the device off of him. The stranger had blond hair that was short and a beard to match. He was also wearing the strangest clothes Peter had ever seen.

 

He went over and checked for a pulse. then Suddenly a strange sensation took him over. He felt a very strange power course through him and it almost suffocated him. but at the same time he felt a strange tugging in his heart twords this man. Peter jumped back and Gamora checked him instead.

 

"He's alive... Peter what was that about?" Peter was still trying to recover from the shock. Mantis had told him since he had used his powers on Ego, even with the planet man dead his Celestial blood will still give him strange powers.

 

"Nothing... Nothing." He looked at Mantis. "Can you wake him up?" She nodded gently putting a hand to the Strangers forehead. Her Antenna began to glow and she whispered something. "Wake up."

 

At the whispered command the strangers eyes snapped open and he sprang off the couch and stare at them with fear. "Who are you people?"

 

Peter was calm enough to answer, the strange man had a a unfamiliar accent to accompany his look. "Hey dude no it's okay. We won't hurt you were nice people okay? My name is Peter Quill and I'm sort of the leader of these guys."

 

At Peter's soft tone and his reassuring words the stranger seemed to calm down slightly. "Okay this is Gamora, sort of my second in command around here Rocket over there is our machine guy, Drax well I don't need to say it. Groot Well, you don't want to know and Mantis our newest member and the one who woke you up."

 

The stranger laid eyes on her he had been nodding to each mention of a name, "Mantis... Thank you for what you did. I am most grateful." He took her hand and kissed it, she giggled slightly. Peter's heart gave an unexpected twinge of anger.

 

He pushed it down as Gamora spoke. "Mind telling us your name?" The stranger turned at her voice. "My name is Thor Odinson of Asgard. You seem to be traveling in our space. are you planning a visit?"

 

"Yeah we have a message from Xandar to give to your father. The general stated she would love to help with rapiers to Asgard if necessary." Thor nodded at Gamora's statement Now that he laid eyes on Peter he couldn't seem to stop staring at him.

 

Peter shifted a little uncomfortably and turned around. "Okay so lets get you back there and deliver our message and then we will be out of your hair."

 

Peter went up the second floor and started he ship up again, this guy he... What was wrong with Peter he literally LITERALLY just meat the guy and ever since he touched him he felt odd.

 

He sighed Rocket didn't want to jump since his seven hundred jump to make it to Ego so they mostly flew everywhere and only jumped when had to. Him and Rocket would have to take turns flying the ship if they wanted to make it in the next two days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awe poor Peter lol. Yes as of Thor Ragnarok Thor has short hair and Honestly he looks pretty damn sexy with it lol. I am surprised Peter doesn't just jump on him right there. Oh and yes just like in the Dead Seeds Peter is clearly Bi. 
> 
> WOW re-reading this... Was interesting to say the least... I can't believe it is this popular with my grouse writing lol


	2. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow I reached my view point faster then expected well promise is a promise here you go hope this is any good.

Rocket had taken over at the moment and Gamora the past few days had been none stop drilling Thor about Asgard, Peter didn't understand how Thor could have so much patience. He hadn't even gotten a chance to talk to Mantis since they rescued Thor from space about what he had felt when touching him.

 

They had asked Thor how he had ended up there he had seriously thought about it till he realized he had no idea how he ended up out there. Peter was on the lower deck with Groot. He had the Bracelet open at the moment and he and Groot stared at the Stone contained inside. It honestly calmed a lot of fears and stuff in him.

 

"I am Groot!" Peter looked at him confusedly till he heard footsteps and closed the bracelet, he looked up to see Thor who sighed heavily. "Your friend Gamora can talk a lot." Peter smiled at him. "Yeah trust me I know." Thor smiled then looked around in slight confusion.

 

"I felt some strange power down here... But it's gone." Peter instantly grew nervous, "I am Groot." Thor looked at Groot blankly. "Yes I know you are." Peter laughed "no it's okay took me a while to understand him to. He said he likes your look especially with the Hammer." Thor smiled and nodded to Groot.

 

"Well I thank you for the complement." "I am Groot." "Your welcome he says." Thor smiled at Peter then sat down close by. Peter stared at him with curiosity "need something big guy?" Thor looked at him for a moment then sighed. "Something about you... Confuses me..." Peter tilted his head at the statement.

 

"What do you mean?" Thor sighed before he continued, "you were the one who check my pulse first and pulled me out of space right?" Peter stared at him in amazement. "Yeah... How did you know it was me?" "I was aware of everything going on around me I just couldn't wake up till your friend woke me up."

 

Peter nodded in understanding. "Well yeah it was me... Why?" Groot came over to listen as he spoke Thor looked at Groot. "Um this is kind of between us do you mind?" Groot shook his head and left soon after Thor turned to Peter again.

 

"You... I get two different feelings when I touch you... Like a Midgardian but then also... I get the feeling you have been around for a very long time and a since of limitless power... Are you... Half blood?"

 

Peter lowered his head and sighed. "Yes I am half human... I didn't know until a year ago and have been getting half blood criticism everywhere so I swear if you make one comment." Peter was cut off by Thor putting a hand on his shoulder.

 

"It's okay I won't. Asardians honestly hate the mistreatment of half bloods. It's not even their fault they are what they are." Peter stared with surprise Then something hit him. "Wait you get feelings when touching others as well?" Thor nodded "oh because when I did touch you I got this weird surge of power... I mean Mantis told me because of my Heritage I would have power like that just never hit me till now."

 

Thor nodded, "so you are half Asgardian?" "No celestial" Thor visibly stiffened and Peter was instantly on guard. Thor shook his head and relaxed "no sorry I didn't mean to... It's a long and complicated story." Peter only slightly relaxed.

 

"Well I am going to Asgard of all Asgardians hate my kind then I kind of need to know why so I can keep my distance and they won't know." Thor nodded and began to speak. "Celestials and Asgardians are sworn enemy we are like two sides of the same coin... Asgard use their power for the greater good while Celestials use theirs for evil..."

 

Peter shifted uncomfortably but listened anyways. "We share some same powers but also different that is why you are able to feel what you do when you touch another, we also have the ability when we reach a certain age to take the other's powers away."

 

Peter stared at him with shock. "Just like that?" Thor nodded then stared at Peter apologetically. "Look I'm sorry for freaking out when you told me what you were I just have heard nothing but bad about Celestials." Peter scoffed. "Don't apologize I don't blame you. I have ever only meet one and he was my father... He... Wasn't a pleasant guy."

 

Thor tilted his head "who is your father?" "Was my father and if you freeze at the mention of my heritage then you don't get to know my father. But don't worry he is dead." Thor nodded a couple of times. "Well if you ever have any questions you can come to me." Peter smiled "Thanks."

 

Thor shrugged "well it's the least I could do plus so far you have been proving not all your kind is bad." Thor stood up to leave then Peter remembered the tug in his heart he felt, maybe Thor might know something about that. "Hey I do have a quick question." Thor was almost out the door when Peter spoke, he stopped and turned around.

 

"When I went to check your plus another reason I jumped away was because I felt this really weird feeling in my heart. It only ever happens touching you. Do you know about that?" Thor smiled slightly. "I do but this is not the place to talk about it, just promise me one thing. it might sound strange but please. Promise you won't kiss anyone till we talk alright?"

 

It did sound like a weird request to Peter but he shrugged and nodded to show he would do as asked. Thor's smile widened when he did and Thor walked off. Peter watched him go and sigh. it must be very important to make such a promise but he trusted Thor so he would do as asked and not kiss anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm wonder what could be going on with that? Oh well we will find out soon.


	3. The Arrival to Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow I didn't expect for this to get this many views so quickly. But it makes me Happy ThunderLord is spreading XD

Thor looked out the window he had contacted the Heimdall and told them of The Guardians of the Galaxy, the ship was to big to take through the Bifrost so the had cleared a way for the ship to fly through. And Thor was rather happy to see Asgard getting back on it's feet so quickly, they landed smoothly and when Peter opened the hatch Thor jumped out rather quickly.

 

He had been starting to go stir crazy in that cramped ship, but he endured it and was fine now. The Heimdall was there to welcome them but kept staring at Peter who was looking around in slight wonder, Thor found that look on his face of curiosity to be absolutely adorable.

 

Still the Heimdall kept staring but soon all he said was "welcome to Asgard. You mister best be careful if you plan on staying a while. Your kind are not hated but it's what your other half is."

 

Quill nodded "yeah he told me already, but thanks." He nodded and started twords the castle Gamora fallowed as did the others Thor stayed for a second to talk to the Heimdall then quickly caught up with the others.

 

He was walking next to Peter who looked over and smiled as he caught up. He saw one of Peter's ears was filled with an ear phone and sighed he was always listening to something it seemed like. Thor took the free ear phone and looked at Peter questioningly and Peter nodded.

  
Thor smiled and walked a little closer to him so as not to strain the cord and put in the ear phone. The beat to the song was nice but the words were lost to him a little but clearly it meant something to Peter. Every once in a while their arms would brush as they walked every time they did Thor would feel that tug in his heart.

 

Clearly Peter felt it to he kept glancing over at him when they did. But said nothing Thor promised he would explain and he would, he just wasn't ready yet. Finally they made across the rainbow bridge and Thor took the ear phone out and handed it back to Quill.

 

Who nodded in thanks and turned his Zune off, that's what he said it was anyways. Thor turned to face them. "Look I am only saying this for his sake." he said pointing to Peter who crossed his arms and huffed slightly but Thor continued.

 

"I am saying this for your protection, I can deliver the message from Xandar and you guys can leave peacefully if they find out what you are. There will be consequences." Drax cut in. "Why are his kind so looked down upon it's not he fault he is a half one." "It's not that he is a half breed it's because he is half Celestial."

 

Rocket corrected him. "Look I'm okay with scooting on out of here but it's up to Quill." Thor looked over at Peter who looked to be taking his words to heart and was thinking seriously about it. Then shook his head. "No it's really okay I can give a message then totally scoot on out of here. I won't touch anyone I promise."

 

  
Thor nodded "okay that's fine but when your done delivering it we need to talk before you leave Peter." Peter nodded then they all followed Thor into the throne room Odin looked amazed at the sight of Thor but stood up and walked down the stares and held out his arms for his son.

 

  
Thor Welcomed the embrace and felt eyes burning into his back then they were gone.He pulled away from Odin and they turned to The Guardians. "Father these are the ones who found me. They are The Guardians of the Galaxy." Odin nodded to them "I am thankful for you having saved my son. I would like to extend my gratitude by offering yo rest here in Asgard."

 

  
Thor could tell they were all but temped but Peter did the smart thing and shook his head. "No no that's okay we just came here to give a message then go. Xandar has heard of the Ragnarok and rad from Thanos on Asgard and is happy to send anyone who can help in rapier and such."

 

  
Odin looked disappointed at the rejection for hospitality but nodded at his message. "Then I suppose you really can't stay. Give her my word it is okay t send whomever she desires." Peter nodded "well I suppose we should." He began but Odin cut him off. "Hold on... You... What is your name?"

 

Thor stiffened and Peter swallowed. "It's Peter." "And your last name?" Petr shifted a little before answering. "Um it's Quill." Odin narrowed his eyes and stepped forward a step. "So your the half breed I have been hearing about. Do you know your heritage?" Peter took a step back.

 

"Yes yes I do, and it's okay really we really should go." Odin narrowed his eyes more but nodded. "Yes I suppose you have message to deliver. But when you are done please do come back Guardians. There is something we must discuss."

 

They nodded and went outside Thor fallowed. "Oh my gosh that was close." Peter breathed out when they were out of ear shot. "Well we aren't exactly in the clear if he wants us back." Gamora pointed out. "Quill will just have to be careful. " Drax spoke up they continued to talk but Peter hung back.

 

"Didn't you want to talk to me?" Thor nodded. "Yes but it can wait till you return." Peter frowned but nodded and followed the others.

 

\----------

 

Thor finally had piece in his room. And he needed to bath desperately, he was in the middle of undressing when he heard a knock on the door. "Oh come in." He had no clothes at this point and the door opened to reveal Quill.

 

"Hey Thor I OH MY GOSH!" The door closed quickly honestly Thor didn't see the problem. "Please tell me you are covered." He heard through the door. Thor sighed and got his boxers back on. "Yes it's okay."

 

The door opened and there was a glaring blushing Peter standing in the door way. "Dude next time your naked don't tell me it's okay to come in." Thor shrugged "Sure maybe." The door shut. "Maybe what do you mean maybe?" Thor turned to smile at Peter. "What and miss that cute look on your face? Never."

 

Peter's face went one million times redder then it was moments ago. He looked down at the floor now. "Well thank you very much, now I forgot why I came in here." He turned to leave and in the blink of an eye Thor was standing in front of him. Peter was red and glaring up at him.

 

"What?" Thor stared down at him. "Tell me have you stayed true o our deal?" Peter was confused for a second "wait about me not kissing anyone till we talk? Yeah I have why?" Thor nodded. "You sure you don't remember what it is you wanted?" Peter was less red in the face now that he was thinking.

 

"Oh yeah Odin talked to me more specifically then the others. He said he knew what I was but because I have a good heart he would keep my secret and that we could stay as long as we want." Thor nodded he could see why Peter needed to tell him that then something came to him.

 

"We can talk in a second I just need to ask... When I hugged Odin I felt one of you staring at me. Was it you? and id so why?" Peter shifted slightly. "yeah I did but it's not important it's something personal. He understood and was about to let him pass then something came to mind.

 

"Oh one thing, when your out there stay away from Loki he won't take to kindly to you at all." Peter nodded and walked out of the room when Thor stepped aside. He watched Peter go he really was an attractive man. And he knew once the link was sealed he would be perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I had planned for them to almost kiss in this but I didn't quite work out oh well I still hope you like it.


	4. The planet room and the Tug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be a good chapter I hope enjoy.

That evening Thor left dinner early he had lots on his mind he had heard Thanos somehow had gotten two Infinity Stones and Xandar gave the Infinity Stone under their care to some strangers. He had a lot on his mind he knew those innocent people would soon discover Thanos's wrath as long as they had that Stone.

 

The Guardians seemed to be having fun last he guessed it must have been some time since they have had time to relax like this. Though he soon saw Peter walking alone down the hall, he must not have seen Thor so he fallowed. He really couldn't wait any longer he intended to talk to Peter about the strange feeling they shared.

 

But Peter seemed to have no idea where he was going and ended up in one of Thor's favorite places. Peter seemed to be in awe of the glass like droplets in the room, Thor came up soon after making sure to take loud steps so as to not frighten the Lord of the Stars.

 

Peter turned around and honestly looked a little exasperated to see him... Maybe the talk should wait. "Sorry I didn't mean to look so sower just something upset me is all I don't want to take it out on you." Thor shook his head as Peter spoke. "No no it's all right we all have moments like that." 

 

Peter looked relived that he excepted his apology then turned to the room again. "I took some wrong turns these hallways all look the same to me." Thor laughed "well this room is one of my favorite among Asgard. Here look."

 

He pointed to a glass ball and touched it, it began to shine and cast some blue looking light as it revealed Earth. "Holly Sh... Cow." Thor chuckled and touched it again casting the light into a chain reaction and one by one the balls or glass droplets began to light up.

 

"Wow this is so beautiful." Peter breathed Thor looked down and nodded at him. He grabbed his hand to lead him into the center only to feel slight resistance. Thor turned to face Peter. "What is Lord of the Stars." "Please just Peter or Quill is fine." Thor nodded. "I'm just... I don't really... I shouldn't be in here."

 

Thor tilted his head "why not?" Peter shifted "I'm kind of... I'm out of place in here..." Thor shook his head and gave Peter's arm an encouraging tug. "You're fine it's okay come." Peter hesitated a moment longer before he fallowed Thor into the Center. "These help us check and protect the nine realms. Keep the peace between them and such."

 

Peter looked up at him curiously "How do you do that?" Thor smiled and only this time mad a simple gesture witch made the light planets shift and change there were green lines here some red there was something different. He would look at it in just a second. "These lines indicate the connections to the Planets and the colors indicate lots of things. Like green means they are without a doubt trust worthy as Earth is connected to green."

 

Peter listened intently as he explained, red was neutral, some purple lines as well meaning they were most likely inhabitable. Then Thor noticed no black the thing he noticed earlier. It was odd The black was them keeping an eye on Ego but there was Black on Asgard witch did bother him the black caught Peter's attention as well.

 

"Hey what dose that mean?" He looked up at Thor as he asked. "Celestials are marked with black witch I amuse it is coming from you. Don't worry I am the only one who comes in here no one will know about you." He made a note to say that since Peter looked a little awkward but he looked better now as Thor continued. "Yes there are very few now a days but the ones that live we keep an eye on. Including the one that gave you the blood you have. Not sure what one that was to be honest but regardless another had been killed recently by your group witch makes our job easier."

 

They both laughed at the small joke he mad. "Still though I am glad that Ego is dead. Honestly Some Asgardians tried to save the children he had but with no luck."

 

He felt Peter stiffen at the mention of Ego, he looked down at him and saw a rather haunted look on Peter's face. Clearly Ego had been touch to kill for their group but the look he wore spoke of something much, much deeper being involved. Peter looked up at him now "so... You tried to save the children he had?"

 

Thor nodded "yes why?" Peter frowned and shook his head "no reason just wondering honestly." Peter reached out and touched one of the lines witch made it shimmer for a second and he smiled.

 

Thor loved that smile so much but it was different some how. This was a very rare occurrence he guessed when Peter didn't have the weight of the world on his shoulders. It was a genuine appreciative smile. Thor grabbed Peter's hands in his own witch made him look down curiously then back up at Thor.

 

"Look I promised we would talk... So I'm going to talk..." Peter stared at their hands for a moment again then looked up at Thor. "Okay is it that important to wait so long?" Thor smiled and sighed.

 

"I was more waiting for the right moment I guess call me old fashioned." This made Peter laugh a little then looked expectantly up at him Thor took a deep breath then Began. "So the strange tug you asked me about when we meet do you feel it now?" Peter looked to be in thought for a few seconds before he nodded. "Yeah I feel it."

 

Thor nodded "well thing thing is I feel it as well and yet it never comes when I touch someone else. That is becasue... Well Asgardians and Celestials like I said share certain thing. We can feel the power levels of others take away the others powers, but one other thing we share is we can tell who our sole mate is. By a feeling or tugging in our heart to the other."

 

Peter looked at Thor in shock but also in slight understanding. "So I feel this with only you because... Your my sole mate?" Thor nodded Peter took his hands away and had his arms crossed he only seemed to do that when thinking or in a bad mood.

 

"Wait why was it bad if I kissed someone else then?" He asked honestly Thor sighed. "Well if you have felt the tug of a sole mate but then kiss someone else then it's you basically saying I know your my sole mat but I don't want you. Thus then you would no longer feel it." Peter looked a bit shocked. "Really?"

 

Thor nodded "but if you do end up kissing the one who is your sole mate then things are supposed to happen I'm really not sure honestly. My mother and Father were Sole Mates and they were happy together before she died..." Peter looked at him in sympathy and understanding clearly Peter knew what it was like to loose his mother.

 

Thor shook his head. "It's all right I have moved o though there will never be a day where I stop missing her." "Yeah same though I don't think I have quite reached the moving on part... I don't think I ever will honestly... Sorry I got off topic." Thor laughed a little before he continued their conversation.

 

"I don't want to pressure you into anything but..." Thor only grabbed one of his hand this time. "I know I want to do this, I like you a lot already but the question is... Do you?" Peter stared at Thor for a long moment. His beautiful blue eyes shone brightly in the light the glass drops housed the planets. He looked to be seriously thinking about this and eventually sighed. "Look I appreciate you telling me but I need to think about this. It's a lot to take in."

 

Thor nodded in understanding then let go of Peter's hand "I understand it's okay to think about it. I don't expect a desiccation over night. But let me know when you do I have much patience." Peter managed a smile then nodded and stood next to Peter as he went to check all the planets.

 

Thor was explaining to Peter about what rest of everything and what the meaning were when he felt Peter standing closer then normal. Thor smiled and was hesitant but eventually wrapped an arm around his waist before he continued. Oh how he was so crazy about him.

 

But Like Peter said he needed to think about it and Thor understood why. He remembered Peter mentioning once he had ended a serious relationship with Gamora not long ago and now all this was sprung on him. Thor just hopped he did the right thing in telling him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh trust me Thor you made a very smart choice in telling him. Lol I least I think he did.


	5. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh he is going to make his choice!

He was struggling a bit... He had spent the next few days thinking this over very seriously what Thor told him. They were Sole Mates and sure he had been ready to marry Gamora but this... This kind of was decided for him as were most of a lot of things in his life. Yet on the other hand the few days he had been thinking he had also spent some time with Thor.

  
And oh my gosh he honestly didn't mind he felt this strange tug twords him. He was growing to really like him maybe he was even... Falling for him? What he was feeling for him was defiantly a little stronger then what he felt for Gamora yet... Thor was also in line to be the next kind of Asgard could he really be with Peter?

  
On top of that he was their kinds were worst enemy. Plus Ego had been such a threat they even had him on a watch thing in their crystal drop Planet room. Heck they even tried to rescue the kids he had. Would Thor even like him if he knew he was one of Ego's?.. He was talking to the Guardians about this very thing and they all listened carefully. "I think he should go for it honestly, you rarely find a love that blossoms as quickly as this one has."

  
Drax was the first to drop an opinion and they all nodded. "I am Groot." "You think so hu?" Rocket answered "yeah I am siding with Groot on this one. Like you said he is next in line to be King and your kind are worst enemy's plus he doesn't even know your Dad was Ego. His little crush on you might turn off when he find out."

  
"Yeah I know but... I have been spending time with this guy recently and honestly I am quite surprised the man is single." Peter looked over at Rocket as he began to speak when he was done talking. "So you like this guy already?" Peter shrugged being honest. "Then don't go for it." Mantis thought it could go ether way honestly. He looked at Gamora who was seriously thinking over what everyone said.

  
"Peter my only question is, do you really like this man?" "I just asked him that Gamora!" Rocket raised his voice slightly in anger. "Honestly why talk to me if no one is going to listen." Peter thought for a moment then sighed. "I don't know" She nodded "Then I think this is something you need to talk to him about not us."

  
Peter considered her words before nodding. "Yeah I guess but... You know I might know when I see him next time." He sat up from the chair he was sitting in"really thanks guys you help a lot honestly." They all nodded he was about to leave when he heard Mantis call his name and he turned around.

  
"Are we leaving soon we need to head to Earth to warn them about Thanos remember they do have two Infinity Stones." Peter nodded "yeah I was actually planning on leaving tomorrow we are waking up early so get plenty of sleep tonight guys." They all nodded as his words and he left the room.

  
He began to kind of wander around till he found himself outside on the rainbow bridge. He honestly liked it a lot out here by the water granted he would never swim in it considering it lead to a waterfall that fell into an abyss.

  
That would be just unpleasant. He put his ear phones in and turned on his Zune and sat down on the bridge. He closed his eyes to the music that played in his ears he always relaxed whenever listening to this.

  
His peace was interrupted when he felt a large hand on his shoulder. He jumped slightly only to see it was Thor. He took his ear phones out and laughed a little "dude don't scare me like that." Thor sat down next to him.

  
"Then maybe you shouldn't have those in constantly." Peter laughed again "well not THAT is asking to much." Thor smiled and sat down next to him Peer shifted a little closer and their arms brushed making him fee l the tug again. Gamora's words entered his head and he began to feel nervous he took a deep breath and looked over at the Thunder god.

  
"Hey can I ask you something?" Thor nodded "you still feel that tug?" Again Thor nodded Peter sighed trying to push down his nervousness. "You're also in line ot be the next kind and all... You sure with us being Sole-Mates that... Would that even work?"

  
Thor thought for a moment clearly he was thinking Peter's words over carefully. "I can see why you would think that is a problem Lord of the Stars... Sorry you told me not to call you that." Peter laughed a little as Thor continued. "But it has been in history that there have been two kings of Asgard because of. Well you know. This was actually before my father took the Throne."

  
Peter was shocked "I thought he was the first king." This made Thor laugh "no he wasn't trust me. And I already know your next question and no you being Celestial doesn't bother me. I would not have said what I had said a few days ago if it had. You could be half Frost Giant o and I wouldn't care."

  
They laughed a little and Thor grabbed Peter's hand in his. Peter stared down at their hands he had planned to tell him of his father but... Well that could wait. He scooted a little closer to Thor looking into those beautiful bright blue eyes of his. Thor smiled down at him before leaning forward. "Are you sure about this?"

  
He asked his breath was barely ghosting over Peter's lips. "Yeah I'm sure." It was Peter who closed the distance. As soon as their lips meet the little tug exploded into whirlpool of feelings and emotions. He actually felt it in Thor's heart as well, oh this was so worth the wait in his opinion. Honestly Thor wasn't a bad kisser.

  
Normally dew to something that happened to him as a kid he would freak out if a man tried to take control but with Thor... It just felt right to let him, Thor was about to push his tongue past Peter's lips when someone cleared their throat near by. They broke apart instantly and looked over.

  
"Well brother I see your having fun while father is waiting for us?" Thor looked sheepish while he stood. Peter's face went a little red at being caught but none the less he stood up as well. "Honestly though it's nice to see you finally try to get over Jane. But you "Star-Lord" Father needs to speak to you as well." Loki left and Peter stared at Thor.

  
"Jane?" Thor sighed "I'll explain later I promise." Thor grabbed Peter's hand and led him through the castle to the Throne room oh my gosh was Odin ever anywhere else? Odin spotted their entwined hands and narrowed his eyes. Peter was about to pull away for both their sake but Thor wouldn't let him.

  
"I hear your team is leaving tomorrow is that right?" Peter nodded Odin stepped down from the top steps till he was in front of Peter. "I need to be sure to let you leave." "Peter raised his eyes brows "excuse me let me leave I thought you would be happy to be rid of us?" without answering Odin was suddenly in front of him.

  
Peter gasped as Odin's hand was on his chest and glowing Peter jumped away from him and stared glaring. "What the hell man?" "So Loki was right your Ego's son aren't you?" Peter's eyes went wide with shock and at Odin's word countless swords and spears wear aimed in Peter's direction.

  
Odin raised his hand and reluctantly they all lowered down. "Loki had checked the glass orbs recently and as I am sure Thor told you, we did try to stop Ego's plan from happening by trying to rescue some of his children. We had noticed there had been a child on Midgard but something about this child was different then the others..."

  
Peter couldn't meet Thor's eyes as he felt shock rippling in his heart... Wait was that Thor's shock he was feeling? His thoughts were interrupted when Odin continued. "Ego would only ever come for his children when they were ten so we usually let them be till they were ten but I believe Ego felt you had the gens the others didn't so he came for you early."

  
Peter Scoffed as he straightened "no more like he came when he did his good work and killed my mother. Look I don't know why the hell your telling me this I already know The man was a psycho and yes I HAD his power but he's dead. My team and I killed my father and yes you may look at that as a dark evil thing because of what I am but it wasn't... The man killed my mother by brain cancer in her head and was going to use me to take over the universe. What else was I supposed to do?"

  
Odin listened and nodded at Peter as the other Asgardians listened to his words also they seemed to not be so on edge. Were they beginning to trust him? "You are rare for you're kind young one. Not many are born with a good heart like yours. But here is my question why did you not tell us?Peter sighed when Odin was done speaking. "Because I was told how much our people hate each other I just... I didn't want to cause any trouble."

  
Murmuring broke out at his words. "He has been rather nice despite his heritage." "Yeah I think we can trust him. Thor was next to him again and put a reassuring hand on Peter's back.

"Thanks but please I... Don't really like that side of me very much so if your going to call me anything I would like it if you would call to me as Terran... Midgaridan sorry." Odin nodded before Loki spoke up. "Seriously were letting him live? He is Asgard's worst enemy, who cares if he has a kind heart now who is to say his Celestial blood won't take over?"

  
Odin shook his head. "That side of him has been dormant for most of his life and his father is dead. Even if he was alive it wouldn't. His Midgardian blood would keep it in check." Peter stiffened there was a chance he could... No not according to what Odin just said. "So Thor I understand you wish to leave with them to warn your Midgardian friends about Thanos?"

  
Thor nodded "then you may go if they encounter him they could use your strength." As they passed by the Asgardians no longer seemed to be weary around Peter and he was relived they all knew honestly. As they left Peter looked up at Thor "Now I see why you told me to stay away from your bother he doesn't like me at all."

  
Thor laughed a little "well Frost Giants I believe don't like Celestials either plus he doesn't like Midgardians to begin with." Peter nodded and sighed... Was there anyone who wouldn't shone him for what he was? It wasn't even his fault for crying out loud...

  
He pulled away from Thor and sighed."I need a nap... I'll see you later." Without waiting for a reply he left he felt disappointment in his heart yet it wasn't his own... That was weird oh well. He went into the room he was given and sat down. He hadn't meant to give his new boyfriend the cold shoulder he just needed to think...

  
He lay there in the bed processing everything he had learned in the span of a week. So despite his father being dead there were still some powers he didn't need his father for that still had yet to be discovered. And Thor the most sexiest man he had ever come across was his Sole Mate and now boyfriend.

  
But what made him upset was the hate for his Celestial half heritage on top of that. There were races who didn't even know what he was but deemed him unclean and shit because he was a half breed... This was going to be hard. It already was hard enough without the threat of Thanos hanging over their heads.

  
He soon was drifting off before he fell asleep he felt the comforting presence of another in the room with him. Subconsciously he drew closer to it and quickly all his worry's melted away and he soon fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was an unexpected turn of events... Well at least Asgard likes him now lol. By the way the reason I keep going on and on about him being Celestial it has a VERY big role in this whole thing so yeah.


	6. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay They are a couple now I expected as much to have this happen quickly since well... The title says they are Sole Mates.

Peter was dreaming... He knew he was but it felt so real, he was standing in this decimated space with some Terrans they seemed scared of something till finally one of them spoke. "He's coming to us!" Then suddenly he heard a low deep and threatening voice. "Fun is not something to consider when balancing the universe. Bit I do have to say... This puts a smile on my face."

  
He heard Gamora next to him. "Thanos..." He himself was looking for the source of the voice till he felt the power of an Infinity Stone near by. He slowly turned to the left and saw a black whole with blue cloud around it. Then not two seconds later this huge giant purple guy stepped out... That was Thanos? "Oh my gosh..."

  
He was terrified as were the others he could feel the terror like a bad tension in the air. Thor was next to him they all readied themselves for the fight of their lives. Suddenly it was as if the dream fast forwarded and he himself fell to the ground as Thanos began to tower over one man in particular.

  
He had short black hair and a gotie, he wore a blue tunic of sorts and a red cloak witch seemed to have a mind of it's own and try to drag the man away from Thanos. "You Sorcerer Supreme... Have something I need." Peter watched helpless as Thanos raised some strange golden glove he had and Peter saw a Red and Blue Stone set perfectly in two slots.

  
The infinity Stones! He thought the Red one began to glow and he shot red cloudy beams at the man. The Sorcerer made quick hand gestures formed a shield witch didn't hold long and as soon as the beams broke through they killed the man instantly.

  
Thanos stepped over the mans body and ripped a necklace Peter never noticed from him and broke it. Suddenly a Green Stone was floating in Thanos's hand and he attached the Stone to the Glove.

  
Suddenly the Sorcerer's death was playing over and over and he heard a unfamiliar voice in his head repeating the same words.

  
"You must prevent this mans death at any cost. You must prevent this mans death at any cost." As it kept repeating as the words did as well he began to panic and suddenly the dream vanished as Peter opened his eyes and sat up with a yelp. He was in a cold sweat and he was panting heavily.

  
He flinched slightly when he felt hands on his shoulders and a gentle kiss in his neck. A familiar deep voice whispered to him. "Hey are you all right Peter?" He looked over to see Thor next to him then he remembered feeling a comforting presence before he fell asleep.

  
"You stayed with me?" Thor smiled and nodded "I felt you were upset so I came in then you were falling asleep so I decided not to say anything." Peter smiled then his dream came back to him and he turned to face Thor. "Can I ask you something?" He instantly felt curiosity witch was strange because he himself wasn't curious about anything.

  
That wasn't important right now, "Well I kind of just had a really strange dream... We were in this decimated place where we eventually encountered Thanos..." He felt a slight twinge of fear by just maintaining him from himself and a second feeling of fear... Was he feeling Thor's fear as well?

  
He continued "then it's like my dream skipped then Thanos was killing this guy... I don't know his name it never said just called him Sorcerer Supreme then when he kill him he took this necklace from him that held a green gem... I think it was an Infinity stone."

  
He fingered his bracelet just what would Thanos do to him if he found out he was wearing the Power Stone on his wrist? "After he took the Stone and put it on the weird glove he was wearing witch by the way had the other two stones he has. I kept hearing this voice telling me to prevent this mans death at any cost..."

  
Thor stared at him dumbfounded, he shifted closer to Peter and stared at him seriously now. "Peter... Did you ever have any other dreams that came true?"

  
"What no I..." He began but then trailed off remembering a time when he was a child of dreaming of holding some strange purple gem that almost killed him and that came true... When he held the Infinity Stone on Xandar, of one where... Yandu died saving him from collapsing rocks or something...

  
He remembered several more and he began to get a little scared... Did he have prophetic dreams? He stared at Thor who seemed to know and grabbed Peter's hand and began to lead him out of the room. "Come my father might help make since of this." Thank goodness Peter had been to tired to take anything off he was still wearing everything except for shoes.

  
It took a lot of twists and turns he was completely lost but Thor knew where he was going. Soon they came upon two double golden doors Thor knocked quietly and not long later Odin answered. "Don't worry I wasn't sleeping come in this looks serious."

  
They both came in Peter let go of Thor's hand and again he felt his disappointment. He shrugged it off before Odin spoke. "Quill Thor told me about you being his Sole Mate some time ago. I may not approve on some level since your blood but it's your heart that counts. Now what is the problem."

  
Peter Felt slightly offended but his it and once again described the dream he had to Odin this time who looked thoughtful about the whole thing. "What did the voice say to you exactly?" Peter sighed trying to recall the words. "It said something like... You must prevent this mans death at any cost."

  
Odin nodded and stood up he had sat down to listen but now was standing in front of Peter. "You my boy... Are a very special Celestial... There has only ever been one in all the history of even my life time where a Celestial has had Prophetic dreams. On top of that your type is creation. Granted you can't use it but it is still there."

  
Peter exchanged a glance with Thor how did he end up from being just a random Terran who was picked up to being half one of the most powerful races in existence and also apparently have something no other had. This had been happening since childhood so it wasn't like it was his dads power or anything so this he could deal with.

  
But it also put a little pressure on him... He didn't eve know the guys name, how was he supposed to stop him from dyeing? "Wait if there is only ever one then how do I have it?" Odin smiled "how do you think it must be on Ego's side of his family if that's how it works for them. Must since he had you."

  
Well Odin did have a point "boy I think It's best if you leave as soon as possible but before you go. There is something I need from you." Peter tilted his head curiously "you see there was a reason I was so keen to find out if your were Celestial or not follow me." Thor followed as well and once again made twisting and winding turns and such till they came down a hall Peter knew he had never seen before.

  
He gestured for him to look through the window of the room what Peter saw in there made him gasp. Achingly familiar blue skin a new red fin on his head but the man looked to be asleep. Without promotion he burst through the door and went to his side. The last time he saw this man they had burned his body how... How was he alive?

  
Even the steady drum of a heart beet could be heard on the weird thing they used to track a heart beet. He turned around to face Odin. "Where did... How... I watched him die how is he here now?" Odin didn't answer as he walked in Thor was looking at him sympathetically he Peter was wight about what he was feeling then Thor could feel his heart break and he knew it.

  
"You see when we had checked to see if Ego was really dead we found him somehow I really don't know how but he has been in this state since we found him. I had heard Celestials have very high healing capabilities and I was going to ask if maybe some blood could be given to him. It might help the man wake up."

  
Peter stared from Odin then turned back to the man in a coma. He went over to him grabbing his hand and sighed the last words he had ever spoken to Peter drifting in his mind. "He may have been your father boy, but he aint your daddy. I'm sorry I didn't do it right but I'm damn lucky you was my boy."

  
At that Peter turned to Odin and nodded. "Take as much as you want." Odin smiled and left Thor walked over to Peter and and since Peter had turned back to the man Thor hugged him from behind. "He was the one dealing in Ego's kids Wasn't he? That's how you know him?"

  
Peter sighed "yes... He was hired by my father to take me to him when I was eight. But after he found out what Ego was doing with his children he kept me instead. I hated him my whole life from taking me from Earth... But it took him sacrificing himself for me to realize he was more a father then my Biological father... Now this way at least I get a do over."

  
Thor kissed the top of Peter's head and sighed Peter felt understanding in his heart but also something else he could not name. "Why didn't you tell me Ego was your father?" Peter sighed and turned away from the man and looked up into Thor's beautiful eyes. His hands lay tentatively on his shoulders.

  
"Look I know I should have told you... But... You had told me that you tried to save his kids. I just kept wondering how different my life would be had you found me instead... Plus how was I supposed to tell you something like that? I thought you would not trust me had I told you." Thor sighed "I told you, you being what you are didn't bother me. Why would your father make any difference?"

  
Peter knew he had a point but... Before he could finish that thought Odin came back with another person "Sorry about the hour." Peter apologize sheepishly. The Woman shook her head and instructed Peter to lift his sleeve and he did. HE really didn't like needles but he would have to deal. She drew a lot of blood actually before she took it out.

  
"There that should be enough." Peter nodded and stared at the man one last time. "Don't worry Yondu... I have to go but I'll be back soon." Then the two left to get ready for their trip to Earth. He hadn't been there to since he had been taken... But now he ha dad reason to go back... Guess that was all he needed was a push.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well crap... 
> 
> But yay they are going to Earth By the way you guys should decide of I have him meet his Grandfather again in this. 
> 
> Btw PS Peter having Prophetic dreams is all for the sake of this story he can't actually do that. Plus like he said He needed a push so I gave him one.


	7. The Arrival to Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well title says it they will finally reach Earth wonder how this will go.

Thor and Peter had awoken them all at Dawn They all were pretty crabby till Peter had urgently told them about his dream. Thor watched as when he finished and told them the astonishing news that Peter had special dreams they found it hard to believe at first but he eventually convinced them he was telling the truth.

 

  
They all got ready as fast as possible being as they all sensed the urgency now. When there were at the Bifrost Heimdall once again stared at Peter Thor was getting a little anxious but this time Peter noticed they stared at each other for a long moment. Then Heimdall spoke in a deep voice. "I will be able to take your ship through the Bifrost. It will be difficult but it's better then going through the jump point for the animals sake."

 

  
Rocket sighed but didn't argue Thor tried to feel what Peter was feeling but when Heimdall and Peter stared at each other it was as if his heart was guarded. Clearly this was something only for them he sighed and boarded. "I'll be in there in just a moment." Peter's voice came through the opening before he set his stuff down and went over to Heimdall.

 

  
"What is he not telling us?" He heard Gamora's voice next to him. Thor sighed and shook his head. "No idea but I am not one to pry in affairs that are not my business." She looked at him with an eyebrow "your an interesting guy completely different from your brother." Thor smiled at her. "I try to be."

 

  
"Did someone say my name?" Thor and Gamora looked out of the ship to see Loki Thor left the ship and even Heimdal and Peter left their conversation to see what was going on. "Loki mind telling us what your doing?"

 

  
"Why isn't it obvious brother? I'm coming with you." Thor's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak but a familiar voice hit his ears and Peter stood next to Thor as he spoke. "Are you joking? You are not stepping foot in there." Loki sneered "please this isn't yours." "Actually it is." Thor sighed as Drax stepped off and glared at Loki.

 

  
Peter frowned and sighed "did Odin put you up to this?" Loki nodded they all looked at each other then they all looked to Thor. "He is your brother you decide." Thor sighed and thought for a moment. "Well of father put him up to this I don't see that we have much a choice. However you step one foot wrong and you will be sorry."

 

  
There was a distant rumble of thunder at the threat and Loki smiled. "As you wish shall we?" He stepped on they all sighed and went in after him. "I can't believe we are doing this." He heard Peter grumble under his breath as he sat in the Pilate's seat Rocket in the other. They stared it up and the beam from the Bifrost struck out.

 

  
As soon as the ship hit the beam it was sucked in Thor and Loki watched in amusement at the expressions on the Guardians faces as the lights flashed passed them. He even felt Peter's excitement at the whole thing. Loki's attention was fixed on something on Peter's arm. Thor's attention was on it now as well.

 

  
It was a strange bracelet that was black and at the center it seemed strangely shaped. Loki was bold and actually tried to touch it but gasped as it seemed to shock him. They all stared at it then Loki.Peter looked apologetic "sorry it's specially made for me."

 

  
Loki frowned "so what I can't touch it?" Peter exchanged a glace with Rocket and back to Loki. "Well no... Sorry." Peter's attention went to Thor he could clearly feel Thor's curiosity at it. He sighed and looked forward as soon the lights began to fade and he put the ship to a stop as they arrived on Earth.

 

  
It landed and Peter opened the hatch and they all stepped out. Thor was about to step off when he noticed Peter was sill in the seat. Curious he walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "You all right?" He suddenly felt waves of anxiety rolling off of him and Peter's breath were shaky.

 

  
Thor turned the chair and stared Peter in the eyes. "What is wrong your so anxious." Peter just shook his head and sighed clearly trying to calm down. Gamora cam e back in and cursed. "Mantis!" They all came rushing back Loki actually looked concerned. "Is he all right?" Mantis put a hand on Peter's shoulder and her antenna began to glow.

 

  
"Calm down Peter it's okay. Just calm down." Thor looked at Gamora. "IS he all right?" She sighed she didn't answer till Peter actually began to calm down. "He hasn't been here since he was taken when he was eight. His mother had just died and then suddenly he was some where else. Bad memories come with Earth I guess he gets anxiety every time coming here is mentioned."

 

  
"It's okay I... I'm okay now." Peter sighed Thor grabbed his hand and pulled Peter into a hug. He still felt anxiety coming from his but not as bad. "Are you sure you can do this?" Thor asked and Peter nodded against him. Gamora looked over at Mantis "please stay by him?" She nodded and they all stepped off.

 

  
Thor had an arm around Peter's shoulders witch did actually seem to help. Loki stopped and waited till he was walking beside Thor. "You really care for him don't you... More then her?" Thor looked over slightly at Loki and nodded. "He is my sole mate and Jane... It just... I did care for her... But not like him."

 

  
Thank goodness Peter seemed to distracted to be listening. Suddenly they heard an explosion not far off it caught everyone's attention instantly "I am Groot?" Peter freed himself from Thor. "I have no idea." In face of the possible threat Thor felt Peter's anxiety dying down.

 

  
The Guardians equipped their air raids and Thor grabbed Loki and Drax. "Hang on" was the only warning he gave before he spun the Hammer and flew off the Guardians close behind. They soon came upon an abandoned part of the City they were near and two people were fighting in the midst of it.

 

  
Thor knew them both one being the Tony Stark and the other being the Time sorcerer he had asked to help him find his father. Why were they fighting? They all landed close by Thor set Drax and Loki down. "Stay here." Was all he said he heard a "what? Why?" From Peter but raised his Hammer to the sky and Thunder came crashing into it.

 

  
Soon he sent the lighting between the two closely fighting people to break them apart and it worked. The Cape on the Sorcerer's back dragged him away and Tony had to sue his thrusters to get away they both turned to stare at who interrupted them.

 

  
Tony's lifted his face mask to reveal a shocked face. "Thor? What are you doing here?" Even the Sorcerer looked shocked. Thor never knew his name but they did get along. Thor was in no mood to beat around the bush he was very angry. Why would Rogers even let them do something like this.

 

  
"I can not believe you two... His deep voice was a growl as he spoke. "Is Rogers really this bad of a leader to let you fight among yourselves?" Tony visibly flinched at his words witch changed Thor's anger to confusion. "Blame him for us fighting he is the one who isn't taking my warning seriously." Thor turned to the Sorcerer.

 

  
"Warning what warning?" He heard an over dramatic sigh from Tony "this Strange guy." He was cut off by the Sorcerer "It's Doctor." Tony glared at the Sorcerer "Doctor Strange guy is telling me of this guy who is apparently hunting down those Infinity Stones you told us about when we created Vision."

 

  
Thor turned to Tony "and your not listening why?" "Oh I am I believe him he is just telling m o try to get the other guys who split on the Avengers back together. I am trying to say we can handle it with out them." The Sorcerer who Thor could now call Strange scoffed at Tony's words.

 

  
"You could barely handle the chitari when they attacked New York what makes you think you will be able to handle someone who literally has the power of the universe at his fingertips? With out the others?" The two were about to collide again Thor was about to stop them when he suddenly felt waves of anger and disgust in his heart

 

It wasn't his own so it must be Peter's suddenly two purple waves flew past Thor and hit the Two men's combined attacks. As it made contact the attacks vaporized into purple dust. They Stared in shock as did Thor they looked to Thor to see it didn't come from him then turned and looked to see where it came from as did Thor.

 

  
He stared in shock as he saw Peter the strange bracelet was open to reveal a purple glowing stone it must have reacted to Peter's anger because he was glowing as well. Even his eyes had changed color from their usual beautiful blue to a strange purple. He walked forward clearly filled with rage.

 

  
"I can't believe this..." The glowing died down and the purple left his eyes the bracelet was still open and the stone glowed slightly still purple sparks of energy were coming off his hand. "He warns you of the most dangerous threat the Galaxy has probably ever faced and is going to face considering this guy doesn't even need the Stones to destroy it but wants them to help anyways... And THIS is how you act on it?"

 

  
Strange and Tony actually had the decency to look ashamed. Peter's gaze lingered on Strange for a moment before he turned to Tony. "You... You need to put your ego aside and actually except any help you can get. Clearly I don't know what happened to set the Avengers apart but he is right." He pointed to Strange as he spoke.

 

  
"You need these guys who ever they are. I'm not saying you have to except them again I'm just saying at least try to get their help even our help would be nice I'm sure considering we know more about this guy who is looking for these Stones more then anyone." His words seemed to be sinking into Tony.

 

  
"And you." Peter now turned to Strange who had been looking a little better now that Tony seemed to be understanding. "I get you were tying to make him see reason. But really? Violence is clearly not the way to go with this guy. I have heard of you your usually a man of words not violence. Maybe sometimes that's better but clearly not with him"

 

  
Strange looked a little upset now but at least Peter's words got through to them. "Are we good now?" He asked looking between the two who nodded slightly. "Good becasue we seriously need to talk about this guy his name is Thanos." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh... Rather dark ending but okay at lest they got them to listen XD


	8. The Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say I really hope this is not a let down so far. If it is I am sorry but I really am working on this hard and I still have room for improvement I know I just hope this isn't disappointing anyone.

They were at the Avengers Base now it had been a while since Thor was here it somehow felt different. He was seeing people he had never meet before but at least Natasha was happy to see him. He hugged her affectionately witch he had to end he could feel he was making Peter uncomfortable. "Relax we are just friends it has been some time since I have seen her I was just excited is all." He frowned but nodded. 

 

They all exchanged their greetings now Thor knew the Strangers as T'Challa and Peter Parker. They all were a little nervous especially since Loki was there, "I am Groot." They all starred at the tree man and Rocket sighed dramatically. "Sorry I got used to everyone knowing what he was saying. He said who wants to tell the story first." I am Groot. Rocket translated again "Because we have stuff to tell about Thanos and the Stones while you guys defenetly have to tell us what happened to the rest of your team."

 

They all exchanged glances unto Peter Quill who Thor had an arm around sighed. "Guess we should go first..." Strange nodded "yeah by telling us how the hell you have an Infinity Stone on your wrist. I thought that was given to the Nova core. And don't look surprised I know a lot more that goes on then you think." The Guardians exchanged glances before Gamora spoke up. "Well I know so much about Thanos because he is the one that raised me and my sister." 

 

Thor could feel the room tense up a little "don't worry I am not a spie we" she gestured to herself and Quill. "Meet by fighting over the Orb that I was supposed to deliver to Thanos but I well. Lets just say that didn't happen. They Gave it back to us as an attempt to keep at least one Stone away from him since we are never on one place for to long." The Avengers nodded it seemed to make since T'Challa spoke up.

 

"Why give it to him though? Isn't it better to keep it on the Orb where it belongs?" Peter Stepped away from Thor and spoke up "because I had already used it before granted with their help but as long as it's in here it's safe. Plus Thanos already has his hands on two Infinity Stones. This thing may be one of the only chances we have in killing this guy." Thor stepped forward "he already raided Asgard when it was week from the Ragnarok attack and took the Tessoract. He also took the Eather from the collector." The Avengers began to get nervous as well as the Guardians as Thor continued.

 

"We will have to find the other Avengers and fast if we even want a chance against him. he has two Stones and needs four more two are on Earth the Mind Stone." He looked at Vision as he spoke before Thor could continue Strange spoke. "And the time Stone."

 

They all looked at him curiously how did he know. He sighed made a couple of hand gestures and the necklace on his neck opened up to look like an green eye. The Stone at the center and they all gasped Vision gasped on pain as the Mind Stone began to glow involuntarily. The Green Stone let out a display of green light that landed on the floor The mind stone cats a small beam and Thor Heard Peter gasp next to him as the Bracelet hatch opened don it;s own and the Power Stone began to glow and waves of purple shot twords the green light. 

 

Once they all mixed together the three wielders stared at one another as did the Avengers the three Stones were reacting to each other but doing what? In the Center of the green light the beam from the Mind Stones and the Waved from the Power Stone mixed together and seemed to be forming an image and image of a pair of orange eyes staring unblinking then it was gone and the Stones stopped.

 

The eye closed the Hatch closed and Vision was able to make the mind Stone stop glowing. They all stared at the spot on the floor it was unscathed... "We need to find the others." Peter Parker spoke up "I know we had issues with them in the past but we need them." Thor looked confused "Issues?" The Avengers looked at him. It was Natasha who spoke. "There were these Accords that were made after the fight with Ultron. They basically made it to where we could only go and do our job on the Governments say so."

 

Thor still looked confused so she continued "Steve and some of the others refused to sign then Bucky Steve's friend was framed for a bombing and it made him a wanted man so as he tried to leave Steve and Sam tried to protect him. It got them arrested but soon the guy who framed Bucky turned him into the Winter Solder and He escaped after he was calmed down. He told Steve of something in Siberia and Steve hadn't sign the Accords so if he went there it would be against the law." 

 

She looked at Tony to see of he wanted to add anything he sighed and spoke. "He got some of the other Avengers to join him while I had the ones who signed while some of us fought one another Steve and Bucky escaped to Siberia I went to help them eventually but it turned out the guy who framed Bucky in the first place. His name is... Zebra?" "Zimo" Vision corrected "Right Zebra anyways it turned out he wanted me there so he could show me a clip... Turned out Bucky was the one who killed my parents... I went into a blind rage and tried to kill him of course Rogers defended him and in the end cast down his shield and took his friend away. Haven't seen anyone from Team cap since."

 

Thor looked horrified at the story he was just told. "Who all sided with Rogers?" He asked They all thought for a moment. "Sam, Bucky, Scott, Wanda, and Clint." Natasha answered "Sam, Scott, Clint, and Wanda were broken out of Government prison recently by who we don't know. They appear on radar doing small jobs some times but that' it. We can't find them unless there is a reason for them to come out of hiding." Thor Smiled and his hammer sparked with electricity. "Well then lets give them one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... They are going to look for Team Cap... Well this will be fun.


	9. The Falcon, Ant-Man and The Wasp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man I hope this is easy for them and they all come with out a fight/

"Are you absolutely sure about this guys?" He sighed why did he have to be the one to talk to them. Two of these people were said to freaking shrink for crying out loud. Tony laughed a little "we have history with these guys. Mostly bad honestly you however don't have any history with them and have an amazing way with words. So I do think you might be the only one to talk to these people." Peter sighed and scratched the back of his had. 

 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Thor smiling down at him. "Hey you can do this, and we are right here if you need us anyways." Peter found his words reassuring and took a deep calming breath. He dialed the phone number that Natasha found as Anthony Mackie and waited till someone he assumed was Sam picked up. "Hello?" "Hey yeah is this Anthony Mackie?" The voice on the other side laughed a little.

 

"Yeah this is him can I help you?" Peter took a silent breath this was it. "Yeah okay my name is Peter Quill I have a job for you and a couple of friends if your still taking jobs that is." There was a pause then a sigh then the voice spoke. "Well I actually have a lot of friends who could help your going to have to be more specific on who." "Did he say yes yet?" Drax asked in a whisper Peter looked over and shook his head then got back to his conversation "oh okay one sec." 

 

He covered where Sam could hear him and looked at Natasha "I need the others guys names." She nodded and did some quick looking up on her phone soon getting back to Peter. Their fake names are Paul Rudd and Evangeline Lilly. Peter nodded and went back to the phone. "Yeah sorry that took a second." Sam spoke nicely "nah man it's cool so who do you need besides me?" Peter looked at the paper Natasha gave him.

 

"Paul Rudd and Evangeline Lilly. I could give the details of the job now but it's something we have to discuss in person." He got a nod of approval from the others at his words Sam's voice got his attention. "Well those guys it it going to take some time to get a hold of, I will call back in a half an hour with their answer and we can set up a meeting then sound good Mr. Quill." He hated being called that but regardless he answered with a sweet tone. "All right sounds good I'll hear from you in a half an hour?"

 

"Yeah hopefully with good news talk to you soon." And with that Sam hung up. Loki looked at him. "A half an hour what dose that mean?" Peter sighed, "he said it will take a while to get a hold of Scott and Hope but once he dose he will call back and lt me know when a good time for me to meet them is IF they agree." They all nodded Peter for one needed air he got up taking the phone with him and went outside.

 

The base had a pretty nice view from where he stood on one of the Baloney's he heard footsteps then a quiet close of the door then arms wrap around his wait. Peter smiled instantly and turn around in the embrace to smile up at Thor. "You know we have hardly had a moment alone since our kiss on the rainbow bridge." Thor's deep voice was filled with a purr as he spoke "yeah well your with a busy guy get used to it." Regardless Peter wrapped his arms around Thor's neck. 

 

He honestly had no idea a guy this big who could probably snap Peter in two in seconds and still be fine could be so sweet and gentle. He honestly had no idea why Thor had even looked at him twice given his history he was far from a good guy not like what Thor was. "Question... What is it about me that drew you to me?" Peter asked honestly Thor just looked confused "why ask? Should I not have?"

 

Peter shuffled a little while moving his hands down Thor's arms. "Well you knew of me as Star-Lord I am sure you heard of my background I am highly far from decent enough to be with a prince." Thor sighed pulling Peter closer and cupping Peter's face. "That was your past it;s not the present these days you give your life almost every day for the greater good. I would say that is decent enough. I have seen who you really are you are nothing like what the rumors say you are. You always put the needs of everyone around you first before your own, you turned down everything you father offered you all for the sake of the universe and your family, you are a giver. Sometimes I think a little to much of one."

 

Peter stared at him with shock at what he just heard before he could protest against any of it Thor had his lips pressed against Peter's. Who completely forgot what they were talking about in the heat of the moment. Peter kissed him back and once again his heart exploded with emotions he guessed by now that he could feel Thor's emotions as could Thor feel his. Dew to them being Sole Mates and having sealed that link.

 

This time Thor did manage to slip his tongue into Peter's mouth who squeaked in response in at first before using his own. And oh my gosh did the Asgardian prince taste magnificent! Thor had let out a small purr of hidden laughter at Peter's response his hands traveled down Peter's body slowly then rested on his hips. Peter moved one hand behind Thor's head to pull him closer he had never been this comfortable letting another man take control like this if he ever kissed another guy. Soon though the need for air became to great for them both and they broke apart. "Oh my..." Was all Peter could manage to say.

 

He had kissed a lot of races and people over the years but none of them had ever compared to that. "Did I take your breath away?" Thor was smiling smugly at Peter's current state. He glared and smacked him in the arm witch of course Thor looked like he didn't even feel it. The phone in his pocket vibrated and Peter pulled it out it was an unknown number but he knew who it was. He gestured to Thor that they should go inside and he nodded.

 

They came in and he answered the call. "Yeah?" Instantly the other Avengers came closer "so I got them on board you busy around eight tonight?" Peter gave the others a thumbs up and answered "yeah eight sounds good there is an abandoned where house at the far end of town less likely to be over heard there sound good?" "Yeah sounds great I'll see you there." Sam hung up and Peter did as well. "Well here we go."

 

\----------

 

He was pacing a little this was going to be the hardest part, was to convince them to help. He heard a noise outside and soon footsteps witch lead to Sam appearing around the corner but it was just him. Peter looked curiously "um where are..." Sam smiled "don't worry they are here. At his words two seconds later two people appeared as if from no where they had unshrinked themselves and Peter jumped. "Holy shit!"

 

They both laughed as did Sam and they did a  high five. Soon though matters turned serious it was Sam who spoke. "So I assume you know our real names or you would not have contacted me?" Peter nodded "so what is the job?" Hope asked Peter took a deep breath "well it's kind of sort of... I need your help." They looked confused especially when he lifted up his sleeve to show the bracelet. There was a gasp though when he opened the hatch and the purple stone showed it's self in a bright purple glow.

 

He held it up and they moved closer to look at it more clearly. "what is it?" Scott's voice was a whisper since he seemed in awe. "It's what is called an Infinity Stone. There are five more out in the universe just like it." Sam looked serious "like the one Vision has on his head?" Peter nodded "I told the Avengers this but now I need you guys to listen please." The three of them exchanged glances before Hope turned to him and nodded. "Go on." 

 

He was relived he had their attention at least. "My partner her name is Gamora she was raised by the guy who is looking for these thing. His name is Thanos and he has this thing it's kind of like a gauntlet it has the power to control the six stones and Earth ash two of then and he has two in his possession already." he closed the hatch and they stared at him with worry. "He is powerful enough that he honestly doesn't need these things but he wants to remake the universe from what it is now and if he gets them all he can do that with a snap of a finger."

 

Scott looked nervous as he spoke. "But you said you told the Avengers this why are you still talking to us?" Peter looked at them seriously "because we still need your help we can't do this unless we bring the missing members back together. So please I know you have issues with these guys but all I am asking is you put those aside long enough to help us take down Thanos." They looked like they were thinking this over pretty seriously Hope was the first to speak. 

 

"Well I don't know about these guys but I'm in. I'll help." Peter gave her a nod then not long later Scott nodded. "yeah I'm in to there is someone I am looking forward to seeing again." Peter smiled then looked at Sam. "Well I can't get in touch with Cap but there is someone I CAN get in touch with who will most likely help as well. So yeah I'm in, you said you have a partner. Do you have a group of your own?" Peter smiled and nodded "yeah their pretty great you will meat them once we get there."

 

"Is there title to call you by?" Hope asked genuinely curious Peter smiled "yeah call me Star-Lord."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol silly Peter of course he would say something like that. By the way yes I used the names of the actors and actress who play them I thought it would be funny.


	10. The Archer and the Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well yay they got three people and might get three more. Lets hope.

Peter came back to the base with the three close behind, everyone had been clearly to nervous or had to much energy about the meeting to sleep. When he entered they looked at him with hope in their eyes he smiled moving out of the way to revile the three. "Here we are just like I promised." They all sighed in relief some of them went over to the three to welcome back their old friends. Scott went past them all and went admittedly over to Peter.

 

As soon as the two made contact Quill felt a strange sensation kind of like the tug he had felt twords Thor but different. "You feel it to?" He jumped slightly at the sound of said persons voice. He stared up at Thor then back at the talking pair. "Yeah... What I can feel other people's Soul Mates now?" Thor smiled sympathetically down at him, "it's a burden sometimes I know but you will get used to it." Quill sighed now actually searching for it in the room. 

 

Peter and Scott defenetly were but he felt it in no one else. But Natasha... Hers was faint... Had she found hers? He sighed he didn't want to find out. Not right now anyways, the three were filled in on what was going on and Sam said he could get in contact with Clint who might be able to find two more know as Pietro and Wanda. At the mention of Wanda's name Vision clearly got more interested... Peter smiled.

 

Clearly the man or whatever he was loved her, he could see it in Vision's eyes. Natasha spoke up interrupting his thoughts, "what about Bruce we will need him." Thor straightened next to him, "I had meet him during my travels and he is currently in Asgard I can go and speak to him if you with me to." Natasha nodded but to well... Everyone's surprise Loki stood up from his seat. "No these guys need you Thor. I can go talk to him, if yo think I am pulling some kind of trickery I am not. Have your em-path even look." 

 

He offered his arm out to Mantis who looked a little startled. "What's an em-path?" Hope asked Mantis turned to her. "I am like your Scarlet Wich except I feel emotions and I do not read thoughts. I read emotions instead." Peter remembered his first experience with this and smiled. Mantis went over to Loki gently holding his outstretched arm and her antenna began to glow slightly. after a few seconds of silence she looked at the others. "He is telling the truth."

 

They all nodded trusting her and Loki smiled "great see you in a few hours." He stood up and left outside soon the rainbow light of the Bifrost came down and disappeared they all sighed Sam just got off the phone and told everyone Clint would agree to help he just needed to meet with the Maximoff's. Peter nodded grabbing his Ravengers jacket and putting it on, Thor stared at him curiously and Quill shrugged. 

 

"I just got cold." Thor shrugged and wrapped an arm around Peter's shoulders, Peter sighed and began to lean his head on him. He honestly hated being here he wasn't even in his home town and he was constantly getting memories thrown at him about his mother. He had closed his eyes but the miner touch of a finger on his chin made Peter open them and look up at Thor who was looking concerned. He kept forgetting they could feel each others feelings so he smiled up at him.

 

"Yeah I know you feel it and no I don't like it here I don't want to talk about it yet it's just... Like you not wanting to talk about your own stuff. I will eventually I promise I just... Can't yet." Thor nodded "Understandable just as long as we do tell each other." Peter nodded and Sam was in his view. "Sorry to break up your moment but Clint want's to talk to you Peter." He sighed and took the phone from Sam. "Yeah?"

 

He heard a unfamiliar voice in the other line. "This is Quill right?" "Uh hu yeah it is so why talk to me?" Clint sighed on the other line "they agreed to help they just want to hear everything from you since you don't really have any history with the Avengers so there would be no change in story or you taking a side." Peter sighed he really didn't want to do this but he probably didn't have a choice. "Okay are you guys coming here or do I have to meet you somewhere?" There was a moment of silence before Clint answered.

 

"Well we can go there since we all agreed to help but probably best if we talk out of ear shot. We will be there in a few minutes." Then there was silence... He handed Sam's phone back to him but was confused how were they going to get here so quickly? Peter shrugged it off and grabbed his ear pieces putting one in his other in Thor's ear. The two smiled and sat down on the couch he heard a couple of "awes" and responded by giving them the finger to witch Thor laughed. 

 

They sat there for a few minutes and soon Peter got a text message from an unknown number he looked at t and it just said in bold letters **We're Here** Peter sighed taking the headphones and turning off his Zune. He stood up and to his surprise Thor had a serious look on his face. Peter raised an eye brow looking at him, "is something wrong?" Thor shook his head and walked out. "I just remembered I need to go to Asgard for a moment I'll be back in a few minutes."

 

Peter scowled he tried to see what Thor was feeling but to his surprise Thor's heart was cut off and he felt nothing. That was ... Odd... Peter shook his head, they weren't ready to open up quite yet they only had been together for like what a few days? He saw the rainbow beam outside and sighed walking outside himself. He only had to wait a few seconds before a rush a wind was felt and there were three people standing there.

 

There were two guys and a girl wow... _This team doesn't have many girls_... He thought the darker haired man spoke first "hey your Quill right? My name is Clint this is Pietro and this is Wanda." He gestured to t guy with silver hair and ice blue eyes. Then to the girl with brown hair and hazel eyes. Peter nodded "look normally i would do the whole small talk thing but we are in a hurry now so let me get straight to the point. This is what Thanos wants."

 

He opened the bracelet and the stone let off it's usual dark purple glow they stared fascinated "isn't that the same thing Vision has on his head?" Peter was a little taken aback by Pietro's accent but he shrugged and nodded. "Yes this is one of the six Infinity Stones, And Thanos already has two."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFF HANGER HA HA HA


	11. The Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flower... Hmm I wonder what that could be..

Thor had been running around Asgard for some time looking for her. HE bypassed Loki who had Bruce with him and they left for Earth. He was still in Asgard looking for her he needed to fin her and fast. He had looked everywhere then Thor remembered that she had been promised to leave Asgard for some time and go see some other planets she should be back any minute now He ran to one of the Guards her father. And stopped a little out of breath since he had been running everywhere.

 

"Is she back yet Rowen?" Rowen smiled and gestured with his head to the Bifrost. "She should be back any minute." Thor nodded leaning closer to him and whispering. "Do you know how she has always gone to Heimdall to check on her brother?" Rowen narrowed his eyes but nodded. "That guy Peter who was here a few days ago I think he's him." Rowen's eyes were now wide with shock. "Are you serious Thor? You think he is her brother?" 

 

Thor narrowed his eyes "I don't think so I know so I felt it when he would touch me but I had to be sure plus she was gone the week he was here. I haven't told him yet. I don't want to freak him out I would rather she tell him face to face so if it is okay with you can I take her to Earth. Don't worry She will be safe I promise." Thor interjected before Rowen could He knew the women they were talking about was her Father but he had to do this with just them.

 

Rowen looked thoughtful "okay you can take her. As long as she agrees to go." Thor nodded and looked out the window to see the Bifrost start up he Knew Loki had taken Bruce back to Earth so it must be her. This time he flew out there and waited and soon sure enough two guards and the women he was looking for stepped through the Bifrost with practiced ease. The Guards nodded to Thor and went to report to Odin. The women ran over her bare feet making no sound as she ran and hugged him tightly.

 

"Oh Thor Xandar was so great there were so many other creatures there I had never seen before and.... What's wrong?" Her ice blue eyes were shining with worry and her orange hair glowed in the dying light of the Bifrost. Her Clothes were all Dark purple, Her head dress had golden trim by the head part, her gloves were finger-less and frilled by the shoulders like the part around her neck frilled at the bottom. She wore a strapless dress with a light purple tied all around it where it tied into a bow by her left hip. Her pants only covered one leg and she wore bracelets on her bare leg one by her though and one on her ankle what captivated Thor where the two pendents she wore around her neck both identical in shape and length but one was silver with a red gem while the other one golden with a blue gem.

 

Her voice brought Thor back to the present. "Thor what's wrong?" He took a deep breath "I... I think I may have found your brother... Because he is my Sole Mate." The women stared in absolute shock "really? You found him?" Thor nodded "yes flower and I asked your father and if it is all right with you... I can take you to see him right now." She looked up at him with excitement and nodded. "Well yeah I want to see him lets go."

 

Thor stopped her "wait... Look he has had bad luck in the past with family and he never mentioned knowing he had a sister so don't mention it right away it will most likely freak him out. Just what at least two hours okay?" She nodded and Heimdall readied the Bifrost this was it... Peter was about to meet his sister. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH PETER HAS A SISTER. I wonder how he will handle the news...


	12. The Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes the time has come for my OC to be introduced.

The light of the Bifrost was around them as Thor held her close. She felt so giddy with excitement for thirty six years she had known of her brother and what he did. But never knew his name or seen his face. And come ti find out he was Thor's Soul Mate... Was this by chance or meant to be? They soon landed Thor was expert ease while she would have fallen had he not steadied her. She cast a thank you smile and he lead they way to the entrance. She took a deep breath and nodded to Thor who nodded back the doors opened everyone turned their heads and laid eyes on her.

 

"Oh gosh you brought her?" She head Loki's sneering voice and to her surprise he was standing next to Stark. Thor sighed and answered calmly. "Where is Quill?" Some red head answered him. "He went to the roof after you left and talked to Clint. He said he needed time to himself." Thor nodded and grabbed her hand and lead her away, as they walked he whispered to her. "Now again don't mention your his sister right away so don't say your last name ether."

 

"Okay I wont." He nodded and they climbed the stairs they soon came upon the door and Thor opened it and stepped outside. She fallowed and soon they were on the roof. "Hey by the way I love the short hair." She commented as Thor opened the door he laughed as he walked her through the door. "Yeah Peter dose too." "What about me?" She looked over at the voice and let out a slight gasp. This was him... She remembered Thor's warning and kept her mouth shut. Peter was looking between them with confusion.

 

"I just made a comment about his short hair how it looks better then his long hair." Peter's eye brow rose in question but he was smiling a little. "He used to have long hair?" She laughed when she heard Thor sigh. Before she could say more said person spoke. "Peter this is Lillia, you never meet her on your stay at Asgard because she was away at Xandar." Peter nodded and held out his hand to her. "Well Lillia it's nice to meet you." She took his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you to."

 

Peter stared at her for a long moment Lillia looked at him questioningly. "What is it?" He stared for a moment longer then shook his head "sorry you just look familiar for some reason. but never mind." He let go of her hand and sat on the edge of the roof. 

 

When he drew away from her he spoke at their questioning looks. "Well I need to make sure Loki is not causing trouble so i will be back shortly." and with that he left them on the roof. Lillia sighed and sat on the edge of the roof with Peter. She head a disappointed sigh come from him and she looked over curiously. "What is it?" He looked over at her for a moment. obviously debating weather to tell her or not then shrugged. "Well to be honest I was kind of hoping to get some alone time with him. But oh well beggars can't be choosers."

 

Lillia laughed, then she heard him speak again. "So are you like important on Asgard or something?" Lillia looked over at him as she crossed one leg over the other and leaned back on her hands. "Well I am not Asgardian at all actually I am a half bread like you are, and before you ask it got around what you were. I am half human and half something you might not know." Peter smiled at her and leaned back like she did. "Well I have been around in a good and a bad way. Try me."

 

She closed her eyes and shook her head. But answered anyways "have you heard of Qeivycry?" By the widening of his eyes she guessed not. "It's a small planet and I have actually never been there. My father escaped to Earth. He meet some women and eventually well... Witch resorted in me. He then escaped to Asgard after he found out my people were looking for him. Until recently I had never left Asgard in my life." He frowned at her words.

 

"Man I am sorry about that." Lillia shook her head. "No it's okay I don't know much about my kind but what father has told me." After the little story she told they had sat there and talked for a good few hours till Peter slid of the railing and held out a hand for her. She took it and he helped her off. "Oh I have been meaning to ask that women your father was with. What was her name maybe we can find her and you can meet her."

 

Lillia shook her head and Peter frowned "why not? Family is important." Lillia sighed "Peter my mother is dead." Now he looked like he felt bad. "Oh sorry... Well still what was her name? Terrons... Humans still getting used to saying that again." Lillia chuckled but let him continue. "I don't know id Asgardians do this but Humans like to berry their dead as a sign of respect and so the living family members can visit them. If you can tell me your mother's name I can help find hers."

 

She thought for a moment, there could be no harm in that. "Her name was Meredith." Peter instantly froze in shock and stared at her. "What?" She began to feel uncomfortable under that intense blue gaze then shock came to understanding. "Was it... Meredith... Quill?" "Yeah why?" She was so confused "That was... My mothers name..." She froze... Oh no... This was not supposed to happen. They stared in silence before finally Peter worked up the courage to ask the question they both new the answer to. 

 

"Are... Are you my sister?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And holy cow what a cliff hanger lol XD Sorry this took so long to update I had lost a lot of ambition to write but now I am back XD.


	13. The Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well like the tittle says lol, let's see how he handles the news.

"Tell me!"

 

Lillia flinched at Peter's harsh tone but she had been standing there in silence for a good minute. But to Peter it felt like ages, she looked at the ground and took a deep breath obviously preparing herself for his response. When she looked back up at him finally he was surprised to see not a trace of fear on her face. She looked so serious...

 

"Yes, I am... Your half sister."

 

He had known the answer but still hearing it out loud it freaked him out. So many emotions were swelling in his heart all at once he couldn't pick them out. It was like when Ego had told him he was his father for the first time... Ego... 

 

He suddenly heard her humming and after a few seconds his emotions began to calm down... Was that her doing? "How are you doing that?" At first she said nothing till he was... Well not completely calm but better then he was. "It's a long story I will explain later for now I think we have a more pressing matter at hand." He scoffed she had been walking twords him but he stepped back. "Like what? I don't even believe this for a second you know that right? She would have told me I had a sister." 

 

Lillia shook her head and that just made him mad... How dare she... "No peter she wouldn't have." He cut her off. "Yes she would have... You don't know MY mother she would have told me something like that!" Lillia glared her blue eyes like chips of ice. "Oh really? Did she tell you about your father?" Peter flinched at that but Lillia continued "your right I don't know her and I never will. But I do know my father and I know he asked her not to tell." 

 

Peter looked at the ground his anger molding with confusion they were both silent for a moment before he looked up at her. "Okay fine... Tell me what happened, but if you mention my father again... This conversation is over." A look a genuine surprise came over her face but she nodded. "Well like we both said... I never new mother I was a year old when I was taken to Asgard i was raised to believe I was an Asgardian until I was five."

 

He was leaning against the wall with his arm and nodded to let her continue. "That was when my father told me everything about my birth and who my real mother was. He had planned on staying with her but my Grandmother was on the look out for him searching for me so in order to protect her and me he left with me and asked her if she ever moved on and had other children to never tell them abut me for her safety and mine."

 

He would be lying up the ass if he said he didn't feel sorry for her. He did and... He wanted to believe her so bad... But... He didn't realize when she got so close but there she was.

 

"Peter... I only found out about you through Heimdall and ever since I did I have always dreamed of meeting you... It tore my heart out to here when you were taken and knowing my little brother was out there somewhere and I could do nothing... It..." He frowned hugging her. Girls crying were a really bad weakness of his. He closed his eyes and sighed... What he was about to do might just break her heart all the more... 

 

"Look... Lillia I do believe you but..." She pushed her away so she could look him in the face. "I... I can't..." She stared confused. "Can't what?" He took a deep breath. his own voice was breaking. "I can't do this... I lost mom when I was eight and still have trouble with that... And I don't think I will fully ever get over it. Then I meet my father who terns out to be some psychopathic freak of a guy who tried to take over the universe. Then seconds after killing him. I loose the one person I can really call a father... I... I can't keep getting people to call family only to loose them shortly after... So I'm sorry but I can'd do this... I can't be your brother."

 

The first thing he saw on her face was panic. "But... But Peter..." He shook his head. "No I do know about Yandu but he has been brain dead for how long? I even gave him some of my blood and that might not save him. So yeah he is still gone... Lillia I am sorry but... I don't want to gain a sister just to loose her... So... I should probably go."

 

With that he turned and walked off the roof and sighed heavily soon walking by everyone, he heard their voices but they sounded muffled and distant and he just walked past. He needed some time to himself so he grabbed his jacket when he walked past and walked out the door. His heart was honestly breaking in two over what he had just done, but he felt it was the right thing to do... Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I am sorry for ahead of time for those of you who don't like how he handled the situation. But honestly this is how I believe he would react. His mother lied to him about his father and having a sister and everything he has lost just to try and have a family yeah... That's just my thought's on it though.


	14. The unexpected bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow that could mean anything honestly lol.

Peter sat in the grass leaning his back against a tree his ear pieces were in his ears of course. The volume was pretty low though so he could still hear and listen around him. Just like now his small bubble was disturbed by footsteps, Peter sighed he just planned to ignore whoever it was till he heard the voice. "Mind if I join you?" He looked up in surprise to see Loki, "What are you doing out here?" Loki gave a rather small smile and sat down. "It was originally Thor who planned to come till Lillia told us what happened."

 

Peter raised an eyebrow he removed one ear piece. "Why would that make you come out here instead?" Loki's smile turned to a serious face as he answered. "Because believe it or not, the whole being lied to your whole life... I know what that is like." THAT caught Peter's attention. He turned his Zune off and wrapped up the ear pieces and put it in his pocket. "How would you know?" Loki sighed at the question. "Well I am sure you know by now Thor and I are not actually related." At Peter's nod he continued.

 

"Well it wasn't until we went after the Frost Giants that I began to find out the truth. At the time I truly thought Thor and I were brothers." Peter actually felt... Bad for him... He was a little surprised Loki looked up at him again. "Yes both Thor and I knew you had a sister, but for both her safety and yours as well. That is why we kept her away. But with Thanos coming Thor decided you deserved to know the truth and have a chance to bond with her. Her entire life since she was twenty and knew about you. She NEVER stopped watching over you... Just like Thor never stopped watching over me somehow..." 

 

Peter shifted a little, "how would she though?" Loki smiled a little, "Heimdall he had the ability to see you and your mother. So She knew when she died and you were taken. Now THAT broke her heart." Peter sighed... "Yeah... She said that..." Loki put a hand on Peter's knee. "Look all I mean to say is. Just think it over and give her a chance before completely rejecting her." Peter thought over his words and sighed. "Will you go talk to her again?" Peter frowned at his question. "I don't know... Maybe... No... Not until I really decide what to do about it." 

 

"Fair enough." Loki stood up dusted himself off and held out a hand for Peter who took it and stood up as well. They went into the building and all eyes were on the two of them. Peter was a little sheepish about the attention so he kind of stood there awkwardly, "are you okay?" Pietro asked concern in his voice. Peter didn't have time to answer before he was almost knocked over from the sudden weight from behind. 

 

"Don't ever scare me like that again." He heard the familiar voice of Thor in his ear and he sighed. "Sorry I needed some time to myself... But I'm okay now." Peter talked loud enough so everyone could hear him. They all nodded in understanding and Peter sighed. "I take it Lillia told you." "Yeah not the best way of handling it." He looked over to see who spoke Bruce was standing next to Natasha and Peter glared a little at him. "Yeah I also think it's really none of your concern how I handle it." He snapped back.

 

before an argument could break out there was a flash of white and a bit of webbing stuck to the wall. Was that to get their attention? "Guys!" He and Bruce looked over to see Peter glaring disapprovingly. Maybe he should think of himself as Quill from now on? "Look this in really not the time to be fighting with each other. We are running out of time and we don't even really have a plan yet." Loki scoffed at him. "And how do you know exactly?" 

 

"Oh you have no idea. I can actually feel it okay? Trust me you are lucky you can't." The room was filled with Silence at his words and Peter sighed and looked at the ground. Maybe that was why he seemed so spacey... "Look I know we probably can't get Steve and Bucky, so we need to find out where these stones are the three that are missing so we can keep them from him." Tony stood in the center of the room as he spoke. Vision who Quill noticed was with Wanda spoke up. 

 

"Didn't Mr. Quill and his team inform us Thanos already has two? though?" "Oh shoot right... So then we need to find the last Infinity Stone. Try to keep it from him as long as possible." Then Lillia spoke up. "Oh that reminds me Quill Heimdall left me with a message before Thor and I left. He told me to tell you the answer is in his eyes." Quill stared at her confusion clear all over his face. "What? Why would he tell you to tell me that?" She shrugged, "I don't know he just said you would know because of a conversation you guys had." That got Quill thinking... A conversation... Suddenly it hit him. 

 

The conversation he had with Heimdall before they left for Earth. Heimdall telling him he could not see him and had been confused as to why until Quill showed him the Stone. Then the weird thing the Stones did and showing them an image of the Orange eyes. They were the same eyes as him... "Oh my gosh." He spoke out loud and everyone looked at him. He looked at them all a shocked expression on his face as he spoke. "I know where it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER XD Those are so fun.


	15. I may rewrite this.

Hey everyone sorry I have not updated this in a  long time as I said in my other news. I have no computer lol. I am writing this on my tablet right now but back the the news. I saw Thor Ragnorok some time ago and I have been thinking of rewriteing this for some time because of it. If you think I should just leave it that's fine but if not then I will rewrite as soon as possible.


End file.
